


Attention

by NCVega



Series: CV: The LouRin Collection [3]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, The Frey Twins Saga, Trans Character (Rin), Whump Prompt, the beginnings of Louis/Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCVega/pseuds/NCVega
Summary: “So...h-how’s the perimeter?”“All clear,” Louis says. He reorganizes the pile of papers on his desk then glances Rin’s way. There’s a curious gleam in that visible red eye that sends heat through Rin’s cheeks.“Wh-what’s wrong?”“Nothing, just... are you alright?”“Ye-yeah! Absolutely! Why wouldn’t I be?”Louis’ gaze seems to intensify.-x-X-x-Aka:  Anxiety is a bitch and so is that Cathedral (and always will be)
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Series: CV: The LouRin Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519262
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Frey Twins Saga





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Old short one-shot I wrote back in April. Decided to share it up here because why not?
> 
> The prompt was: "Making excuses to linger because they don’t want to be alone"
> 
> Takes place directly after [Exfiltration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063296)

After getting lost in the Cathedral for far longer than he would’ve liked, returning to the base feels almost like a blessing. The rest of the group disbands: Aria and Mia decide to wash the sweat, grime and blood away from their bodies in the hot spring while Yakumo busies himself with checking supplies with Coco.

Rin watches as Murasame throws a towel over her shoulder and gives Io a wide, almost impish smile.

“C’mon Io! Let’s have an all girl’s party in the hot springs!”

He doesn’t miss the hesitation that crosses Io’s face, but it surprises him when she turns inquisitive golden eyes on him.

“Will you be alright?” She asks, tilting her head slightly.

Murasame rolls her eyes. “He’ll be fine, Io. Rin is a big boy, aren’t you?”

She’s only teasing, but for some reason, Rin’s anxiety spikes with the idea of being left alone. He knows everyone isn’t far; they’re only a hot skip away from where he stands after all. But after witnessing their fearless leader lose his composure in the Cathedral, Rin feels jittery, like the ground is about to cave in beneath him and there’s nothing he can do to stop the fall.

He doesn’t let any of his thoughts show on his face, though, and instead flashes both girls a bright smile and a playful wink.

“I can join you, ladies, if you’re so concerned, Io.” He teases.

Murasame immediately shoots him a harmless, yet pointed glare. “Not on your life, Rin.” She grabs Io’s wrist and gently urges her along.

Io’s resistance is slight. He can read the concern and hesitation clear on her face but with his insistence, she lets Murasame lead her away.

The moment he’s alone, Rin lets out a shaky, heavy breath. Already, his anxiety is seeping into his veins. He shakes the excess energy off and heads for the bar. He knows Louis wouldn’t approve, but distracting his mind with alcohol is starting to sound like a fantastic idea.

Movement from the front entrance catches Rin’s attention. To his surprise, Louis slips through the doors and lets them close with a heavy, loud bang.

“When did you leave the base?”

Louis glances up at him, his visible eye wide in surprise. “A few minutes ago,” He chuckles lightly. “I needed to check the perimeter. Where’s everyone?”

“Bathing. Checking supplies.” Rin shrugs. He perks up immediately when he realizes he won’t be alone if he can keep Louis here with him. (He ignores the way his heart seems to skip a beat at the thought.)

He watches Louis move to his desk, surrounded by piles and piles of books. Just like Rin, he’s covered in dirt and grime from their journey in the Cathedral. Speckles of dried blood stain his clothes. Rin can tell Louis feels uncomfortable if the slight grimace tugging the edge of his lips are any indication. He doesn’t blame him, Rin feels disgusting too.

“Have they been in there long? A bath and a hot soak sounds like a great idea right about now.”

“Oh, uh,” Rin looks between him and the entrance to the hot springs, heart hammering again. “Th-they just went in! They’ll probably be in there for a bit. Heh.” He laughs weakly.

Despite the sweat and blood clinging to his hair, Rin thinks Louis’ disappointed frown is cute. He makes his way around the bar counter and sits on the tea table placed beside Louis’ mountain of books.

“So...h-how’s the perimeter?”

“All clear,” Louis says. He reorganizes the pile of papers on his desk then glances Rin’s way. There’s a curious gleam in that visible red eye that sends heat through Rin’s cheeks.

“Wh-what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just... are you alright?”

“Ye-yeah! Absolutely! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Louis’ gaze seems to intensify.

“You seem more jittery than usual. Our mission was tough today, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this.”

Rin forces a breathy laugh. “I’m alright! Just itching for a bath.”

“If that’s the case, maybe I should have the girls hurry it up?”

Louis makes to move away but Rin grasps his arm before he gets too far. His cheeks burn hotly when Louis eyes him again but he doesn’t let go.

“I... um... the-the truth is...” Rin licks his dry lips. He avoids Louis’ gaze, but clutches onto his arm tightly, feeling the heat of his embarrassment intensify. “I’m afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of... being left alone. Right now.” He lets his hand drop and rests them uselessly on his lap. He still avoids Louis’ penetrating gaze. “I... there was... a memory in the Cathedral and... I guess it just... rattled me more than I expected. Sorry.”

He doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for, but it makes him feel less like an idiot for doing so. He doesn’t see the expression on Louis’ face, but he doesn’t need to.

Louis takes the empty seat next to Rin and reaches for the teapot on the table. “Would you like some tea?”

Rin puffs out another breathy laugh. “Yeah. Thanks.”

They sit together in comfortable silence, enjoying what Rin thinks must be cold tea from this morning. After a while, Rin finally feels brave enough to glance Louis’ way, and when he does, he feels his cheeks flush red all over again.

Louis is staring at him, watching him. He immediately looks away the moment Rin catches him, but Rin thinks he can make out the slight tinge of red on Louis’ cheeks.

“You don’t have to be...” He starts, still avoiding Rin’s gaze. “Afraid, I mean.” He turns to Rin again and Rin is surprised to see the determination in his eyes. “Whatever you may have seen in that vestige, it doesn’t matter. We’re in this together.”

He reaches for Rin’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

“You have me, Rin.” He smiles warmly. “I have your back.”

“And I have yours,” Rin smiles in return. “No matter what happens.”

Louis’ unwavering support feels like a healing balm on Rin’s frayed nerves. When he releases their hands, Rin has to keep himself from chasing the warmth. They sit together at the tea table in comfortable silence, breaking it every once in a while with soft chatter and warm smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
